Una canción de amor
by Lucy1234567
Summary: Una joven cantante que llega a cambiar las vida de los caballeros sin saber que ella era la siguiente reencarnación de athena una canción de amor conquistara el corazón del caballero de escorpio
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primera historia aquí así que acepto sugerencias y me corrijan bueno durante la historia van aver algunas canciones y se desarrollara batallas y algunos romances la canción se llama me gustas tanto tu de paulina rubio**

 **Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami kurumada**

 **Anyelic es un personaje creado por mí**

Una limosina iba camino a el pueblo de rodorio en el interior del carro iba una de cabellos largos color marrón su piel era algo pálida sus ojos eran de color café claro en ellos se podía ver un gran poder pero ella a un no lo sabía su nombre era Anyelic una famosa cantante de 16 años. La joven cantante estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que le dijo su conductor.

-Señorita anyelic ya vamos a llegar- dice mirándola por el retrovisor

-aa si está bien –dice algo apenada

El conductor solo sonríe y siguió conduciendo, ella baja la ventana y se pone a mirar el lugar distraída mientras pensaba que iva a cantar y que ropa usaría

SANTUARIO DE ATHENA

En la casa de escorpio se encontraban Milo, Camus y Aioria los 3 estaban hablando de que harían en ese día cuando aioria se le ocurrió algo

-Ya se hoy en la noche habrá un concierto en rodorio vamos-

-mmm no es mala idea gato torpe vamos Camus-dice sonriendo –Ademas puede ser que conozca a una chica quien sabe-

-está bien vamos pero milo te controlas vale-dice con frialdad mientras los 3 se iban a cambiar –

Rodorio

La joven de cabellos marrones se encontraba alistándose para el concierto avía decidido vestir como doncella, al llegar la hora los 3 caballeros ya estaban en el lugar donde estaba reunido casi todo el pueblo ya al caer la noche las luces del escenario se apagaron mientras se escuchaba la música una luz ilumino a la joven cantante la cual tenía su cabello recogido y vestía un vestido blanco que atrás era algo largo y adelante era corto hasta los muslo tenía una zapatillas estilo griegas en sus muñecas tenia brazaletes de oro.

Milo al ver la cante se quedó algo impresionado al ver que era tan hermosa y que tenía en un parecido en aioria pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de Anyelic.

 _Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor._ _  
_ _Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto._

Anyelic mientras cantaba miraba al público feliz pero su mirada se fijó en tres caballeros y se bajó del escenario mientras empezó a caminar a donde ellos estaban

 _Me gustas tanto que sólo pienso en ti._ _  
_ _Te veo pasando y no sé qué decir._ _  
_ _Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti._ _  
_ _Qué no daría porque fueras sólo para mí._ __

 _Aun no sé qué fue lo que me hechizo de ti._ _  
_ _Nunca pensé que Cupido me iba a flechar así._ _  
_ _Una sóla vez estuviste frente a mí,_ _  
_ _y me enamore en el momento en que te vi._

Milo al ver que se acercaba a ellos no pudo ponerse nervioso, mientras Aioria sonreía feliz al ver que caminaba asia ellos

 _Es lo que siento yo cuando estoy cerca de ti._ _  
_ _Es algo químico que se apodera de mí._ _  
_ _Será tu físico que me hipnotizó._ _  
_ _Es irónico que yo pueda decirte que me gustas tanto._ __

 _Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor._ _  
_ _Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tanto.(BIS)_ _  
_ _Tanto_ _  
_ _Que me gustas tanto_ _  
_ _Baby, me gustas tanto_ _  
_ _Ay, que me gustas tanto_

Anyelic al estar enfrente de ellos agarro la mano de aioria y empezó a bailar con el mientras cantaba.

 _Me gustas tanto, quiero ser para ti._ _  
_ _Te veo bailando, te quiero frente a mí._ _  
_ _Me encantaría que sepas lo que siento por ti._ _  
_ _Yo soñaría que tus besos fueran para mí._ __

 _Ya lo sé, te gusto yo y también tu a mí._ _  
_ _Igual que sé, que tú estarás loquito por mí._ _  
_ _Una y otra vez sigo pensando en ti._ _  
_ _Es volverte a ver lo que yo anhelo sin fin._

Aioria sonriendo bailaba a la par con aquella cantante mientras sentía que alguien lo mataba con la mirada y era Milo

 _No sé cómo decirte que me encantas que me enamoras,_ _  
_ _como chocolate me derrites,_ _  
_ _pero ya llego la hora de que te pegues a mi_ _  
_ _y terminemos bailando, sudando._ _  
_ _No lo he podido decir pero lo estoy intentando_ _  
_ _No sé lo que me está pasando_

Anyelic después de bailar con aquel caballero se soltó de su agarre mientras volvía al escenario

 _Oe, oe, eo, Me gustas tanto mi amor._ _  
Oe, oe,eo, Me gustas tonto (BIS)_ _  
Tanto._ _  
Que me gustas tanto_ _  
Baby, me gustas tanto_ _  
Ay, que me gustas tanto_

Termino de cantar y no se hicieron esperar los aplausos ella feliz se fue al lugar en donde dormiría aquella noche pero u gato curioso quiso seguirla

-Que dicen chicos vamos a conocerla bien-dice aioria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-No creo que suene buena –pero camus no pudo decir nada por que Aioria y Milo ya se encontraban camino en donde estaba Anyelic-

Anyelic se encontraba peinando su cabello cuando escucha que tocan la puerta y dice que pasen su sorpresa fue ver aquellos caballeros

-Aioria que haces aquí-dice anyelic algo impresionada-

-Viene a ver a mi prima del alma-dice mientras Camus y Milo quedan con la boca abierta-

-Dijiste primaaa-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Recuerdos de nuestra niñez

**Primero gracias por tu opinión San Lu voy a tratar de mejor bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo**

 **Los personajes de saint seiya no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**

 **Anyelic si es un personaje creado por mí**

 **Recueros de nuestra Niñez**

 **-** Dijiste prima- dijeron Milo y Camus al mismo tiempo

Mientras Aioria hablaba con Milo y Camus, Anyelic recordaba cuando compartió su niñez con su primo Aioria.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Era un día soleado aquel día la pequeña Anyelic de apenas 6 años de edad salía de su casa temprano para ver a su primo Aioria como siempre, Anyelic se encontraba corriendo para llegar a la entrada del santuario en donde un niño de 10 años de cabello corto y algo alborotado de color marrón claro, el al darse cuenta que su prima venia corriendo a donde estaba él sonríe mientras levanta su mano y la agita en forma de saludo._

 _ **-Hola Anyelic-**_ _Dice feliz cuando siente que ella se lanza a sus brazos y lo abraza –_

 _-_ _ **Hola Aioria jejeje y a donde iremos hoy-**_ _Dice sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su primo-_

 _-_ _ **Bueno es mi lugar favorito y nadie sabe del pero está en el santuario-**_ _Dice mientras se deshacía del abrazo-_

 _ **-Eso quiere decir que tengo que utilizar una máscara para entras-**_ _dice mientras lo mira-_

 _-_ _ **Pues si así que toma –**_ _saca una máscara y se la da_ _ **–**_

 _-_ _ **Está bien todo para pasar un rato divertido con mi primo preferido-**_ _Dice mientras toma la máscara entre sus manos y se la pone ocultado su rostro-_

 _-_ _ **Bueno vamos-**_ _Dice Aioria mientras la toma de la mano y empieza a correr por el santuario-_

 _Aioria seguía corriendo con su prima por el santuario cuando los dos chocan con un niño de tés blanca, cabello largo semi ondulado de color azul oscuro y ojos verdes era Milo el cual tenía la misma edad de Aioria, Milo al sentir que Aioria choca con el pero sus ojos fueron directo a la niña de piel un poco blanca y de cabellos cortos color marrón la cual estaba en el suelo._

 _-_ _ **Permítame ayudarla-**_ _Dijo Milo mientras se acercaba a ella y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-_

 _Anyelic lo mira a los ojos que la hipnotizaron un simple momento hasta que escucha su voz –_ _ **m-muchas gracias**_ _-dice tímida mientras agarraba la mano de Milo y se levanta mientras se quedaron mirando un largo rato hasta que Aioria rompió aquel momento_

 _-_ _ **Ya vasta escorpión pervertido deja a mi prima**_ _–Se pone en medio de los dos_

 _-_ _ **Como te atreves a llamarme así gato torpe-**_ _dice enojado mientras miraba a Aioria serio-_

 _Mientras Aioria seguía discutiendo con Milo hasta que Anyelic le jala la mano a su primo_

 _-_ _ **Aioria dentro de poco va atardecer y me tendré que ir además ya me está molestando la máscara-**_

 _ **-Hay verdad después continuamos peleando Escorpión pervertido vamos Anyelic-**_ _Decía Aioria mientras volvía a tomar la mano de su prima y empezaron a correr_

 _Los se encontraban corriendo hasta que llegan a una escalera algo destruida mientras Aioria llega a lo más alto de la escalera_

 _-_ _ **Mira Anyelic desde aquí puedes ver todo-**_ _Dijo Aioria mientras le mostraba el paisaje_

 _Anyelic mirando el paisaje se queda maravillada-_ _ **Valla es hermoso Aioria-**_

 _Anyelic se quita la máscara y suspira para decirle la noticia a su primo_

 _-_ _ **Aioria tengo que decirte algo-**_ _Ella lo mira y Aioria la mira esperando su noticia-_ _ **Veras mañana me iré temprano del pueblo y no se cuando vuelva**_

 _Aquella noticia le cayó como agua fría a Aioria-_ _ **Pero por que no es justo Anyelic-**_ _Enojado le da un golpe al suelo_

 _-_ _ **No lose mis padres me lo dijeron hace un par de días pero prometo volver Aioria-**_ _El la mira y la abraza fuertemente mientras ella corresponde el abrazo y empieza a llorar_

 _El al escucharla llorar sin querer se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas-_ _ **Te estaré esperando prima y ahora mejor te llevo a casa –**_

 _Anyelic asiente con la cabeza mientras bajan y Aioria la lleva hasta la entrada de la casa de ella donde se despidieron por última vez aquella noche fue triste para Anyelic y Aioria._

 _ **Fin del Flash back**_

Anyelic al tener aquel recuerdo sus ojos se pusieron algo llorosos y mira a su primo mientras se lanza a los brazos del y lo abraza, Aiora al ver la acción de Anyelic se sorprende y corresponde el abrazo

-Aioria eres un tonto –decía mientras unas cuantas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos- he cumplido mi promesa estoy de vuelta y no me iré nunca mas

-Te quiero prima sabía que cumplirías tu promesa –decía mientras con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello a Anyelic

Después de un rato de estar así Anyelic lo deja de abrazar y sonreí mientras Aioria sonríe y le presentan a sus amigos

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Camus señorita Anyelic- le sujeta la mano a Anyelic y se la besa asiendo que Milo se ponga algo celoso y molesta-Milo se caballeroso y dile tu nombre a Anyelic

-mm bueno mi nombre es Milo- Le extiende la mano y ella se la acepta gustosa cuando lo mira a los ojos asiendo que Milo le viniera aquel recuerdo cuando ayudo aquella niña que iba con Aioria

-" _Esos ojos jamás los olvidaría él tiene que ser aquel niño que conocí cuando era una niña de 6 años"_ \- Ese era el pensamiento de Anyelic mientras los dos se quedaron mirando un largo rato mientras hacía que aquel momento se volviera algo incómodo para Aioria y Camus.

 _ **Continuara…**_


End file.
